Resident Evil 4 Chat
by Goldfield
Summary: What would happen if the Resident Evil 4 characters got together in an Internet chat? Read this and discover. WARNING: My first story in English, so take it easy.


_WARNING__: This is the first fanfic that I translate into English, so take it easy and sorry for any mistakes ;)_

**Resident Evil 4 Chat**

The last three days after the mission in Spain were pretty exhaustive for Leon: red-tape, decorations, meetings, reports... The following morning, after personally receive compliments from President Graham at the White House, the Secret Service agent got back to home very tired, just wanting to relax with a little chat on the Internet...

_**Leon Scott Kennedy – Story of my life... **_entered the chat.

_(10 minutes later…)_

_**Ada Wong – A woman in red **_entered the chat.

_**Ada Wong – A woman in red **_say:

Hi, Leon.

_**Leon Scott Kennedy – Story of my life... **_say:

Oh… Hello, Ada.

_**Ada Wong – A woman in red **_say:

Something wrong, handsome?

_**Leon Scott Kennedy – Story of my life... **_say:

And you still ask? I lost confidence in you, Ada! You left with the Plaga sample and I almost exploded with that bloody island!

_**Ada Wong – A woman in red **_say:

I'm sorry, Leon, but those are the rules of the game. A few people win, the others lose. I needed that sample and I took it. The organization I work for wanted it.

_**Leon Scott Kennedy – Story of my life... **_say:

The point is: I was following orders!

_**Ada Wong – A woman in red **_say:

Me too.

_**Leon Scott Kennedy – Story of my life... **_say:

Oh, yeah? So, who are you working for?

_**Ada Wong – A woman in red **_say:

…

_**Leon Scott Kennedy – Story of my life... **_say:

Answer me, Ada!

_**Ada Wong – A woman in red **_may not answer because her status seems to be off-line. Try again later, send her an e-mail or wait until Resident Evil 5 is released... Maybe...

_**Leon Scott Kennedy – Story of my life... **_say:

DAMN IT!!

_**Merchant – I'm here to do business! **_entered the chat.

_**Merchant – I'm here to do business! **_say:

AutoMessage: _What are you buying?_

_**Leon Scott Kennedy – Story of my life... **_say:

What? O.o

_**Merchant – I'm here to do business! **_say:

AutoMessage: _What are you selling?_

_**Leon Scott Kennedy – Story of my life... **_say:

oO

_**Merchant – I'm here to do business! **_say:

AutoMessage: _I have something that might interest you, hehehehe!_

_**Merchant – I'm here to do business! **_offered you a new version of this Chat Program for just 1500 pesetas. Do you want to download it?

_**Leon Scott Kennedy – Story of my life... **_say:

I'm out!

_**Merchant – I'm here to do business! **_may not answer because his status seems to be off-line. Look for him at the next selling point, just keep an eye for the blue light!

_**Leon Scott Kennedy – Story of my life... **_say:

oO²

_**Luis Sera – Spanish Aragorn **_entered the chat.

_**Luis Sera – Spanish Aragorn **_say:

Small world, hey? xD

_**Leon Scott Kennedy – Story of my life... **_say:

Internet makes it smaller :)

_**Luis Sera – Spanish Aragorn **_say:

\o/

_**Leon Scott Kennedy – Story of my life... **_say:

I'm glad to see you're still among the living!

_**Luis Sera – Spanish Aragorn **_say:

Yeah, you know... I was there at my last moments when some unknown guy wearing sunglasses appeared and injected something in my blood... The next morning I woke up brand new!

_**Leon Scott Kennedy – Story of my life... **_say:

A guy wearing sunglasses?? o.o

_**Luis Sera – Spanish Aragorn **_say:

Exactly, and I think his name was…

_**Luis Sera – Spanish Aragorn **_seems to be put off-line due to the intervention of secret organizations from the Resident Evil universe. Wait future games for more revelations.

_**Leon Scott Kennedy – Story of my life... **_say:

u.u

_**Ashley Graham – "The President's Daughter" **_entered the chat.

_**Leon Scott Kennedy – Story of my life... **_say:

Here comes the plague…

_**Ashley Graham – "The President's Daughter" **_say:

Hi, Leon :)

_**Leon Scott Kennedy – Story of my life... **_say:

Hi, Ashley… ¬¬

_**Ashley Graham – "The President's Daughter" **_say:

How are you?

_**Leon Scott Kennedy – Story of my life... **_say:

Fine…

_**Ashley Graham – "The President's Daughter" **_say:

I heard that you met my father this morning :)

_**Leon Scott Kennedy – Story of my life... **_say:

Yeah, it's true…

_**Ashley Graham – "The President's Daughter" **_say:

Tell me the truth: isn't he nice? Wouldn't you love to have a father-in-law like him?

_**Leon Scott Kennedy – Story of my life... **_say:

¬¬³

_**Ashley Graham – "The President's Daughter" **_say:

Oh, Leon, give me a break! I just want one chance! Come visit me in my house, locked down tight!

_**Leon Scott Kennedy – Story of my life... **_say:

Ashley, I already told you that I love another person…

_**Ashley Graham – "The President's Daughter" **_say:

THAT FUCKING ADA WONG, ISN'T IT??

_**Leon Scott Kennedy – Story of my life... **_say:

--afraid-- OO

_**Ashley Graham – "The President's Daughter" **_say:

My love, I can make you so happy! Date me, please! I assure you that I can find a way to convince daddy to put you in command of CIA :)

_**Leon Scott Kennedy – Story of my life... **_say:

O.o

_**Ashley Graham – "The President's Daughter" **_say:

Please, Leon!!

_**Leon Scott Kennedy – Story of my life... **_say:

I repeat: no!

_**Ashley Graham – "The President's Daughter" **_say:

AutoMessage: _LEON, HELP!!_

_**Leon Scott Kennedy – Story of my life... **_say:

u.u

_**Ashley Graham – "The President's Daughter" **_say:

AutoMessage: _HELP ME, LEON!!_

_**Leon Scott Kennedy – Story of my life... **_say:

I hate you ¬¬

_**Ashley Graham – "The President's Daughter" **_say:

AutoMessage: _HELP!!_

_**Leon Scott Kennedy – Story of my life... **_just blocked _**Ashley Graham – "The President's Daughter" **_due to excessive pestering.

_**Leon Scott Kennedy – Story of my life... **_say:

THANK GOD!! \o/

_**Merchant – I'm here to do business! **_entered the chat.

_**Merchant – I'm here to do business! **_say:

AutoMessage: _Oh… I'll buy it for a high price!_

_**Leon Scott Kennedy – Story of my life...**_say:

:P

_**Merchant – I'm here to do business!**_ offered you 5000 pesetas for your computer. Do you accept?

_**Leon Scott Kennedy – Story of my life... **_say:

SCUMBAG!! My PC it's not that cheap! ¬¬

_**Merchant – I'm here to do business! **_say:

AutoMessage: _Come back later!_

_**Merchant – I'm here to do business!**_ may not answer because his status seems to be off-line. Look for him again when your computer's price gets a little lower ;)

_**Leon Scott Kennedy – Story of my life... **_say:

Oo³

_**Don José (Ganado)**_ entered the chat.

_**Don Diego (Ganado)**_ entered the chat.

_**Don Esteban (Ganado)**_ entered the chat.

_**Don Manuel (Ganado)**_ entered the chat.

_**Dr. Salvador – The Village Chainsaw Massacre **_entered the chat.

_**Leon Scott Kennedy – Story of my life... **_say:

oO²³

_**Don José (Ganado)**_ say:

AutoMessage: _¡Ahí está!_

_**Don Diego (Ganado)**_ say:

AutoMessage: _¡Un forastero!_

_**Don Esteban (Ganado)**_ say:

AutoMessage: _¡Maldita sea!_

_**Don Manuel (Ganado)**_ say:

AutoMessage: _¡Agárrenlo!_

_**Dr. Salvador – Massacre da Serra Elétrica **_say:

AutoMessage: HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

_**Leon Scott Kennedy – Story of my life... **_say:

_Ops, I better leave… BYE, BYE!!_

_**Leon Scott Kennedy – Story of my life... **_may not answer because his status seems to be off-line. Look for him in Resident Evil 2 or Resident Evil Gaiden :)

Connection terminated.

**\o/**

_(This story was originally a birthday present for my friend carol cat)_

Written by Luiz Fabrício de Oliveira Mendes – "Goldfield".


End file.
